A set screw is generally used to secure two parts together by screwing through one part tightly upon or into another part to prevent relative movement. A typical set screw is fully threaded and driven with an internal-wrenching drive such as a socket having a cross-sectional shape of a hexagon, a star, a square, a slot, a cross, etc. These screws are generally made of alloy or stainless steel and used for a wide variety of applications, for example, for securing parts in rotating items such as door knobs, pulleys or wheels.